


Cinderella was a man

by AthenaZelda



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaZelda/pseuds/AthenaZelda
Summary: Les Super Junior sont en Chine et doivent aller à une réception où Hangeng est invité d'honneur, accompagné de sa fiancée. Leeteuk propose de métamorphoser Heechul en Cendrillon.





	Cinderella was a man

            Confortablement installé dans un siège de première classe, Heechul était immobile, comme s’il dormait, le regard caché par un masque noir qu’il avait mis dès qu’il s’était installé dans l’avion. Il n’aimait pas trop les moyens de transport et il s’était plongé dans son monde aussitôt que l’appareil avait décollé, mais en aucun cas il ne pouvait dormir. Leeteuk lui avait sûrement expliqué pourquoi ils allaient en Chine, mais il avait oublié chacun de ses mots. Il y avait quelque chose d’amer dans ce voyage mais il ne saurait dire quoi. Une fois que les Super Junior arrivèrent à Pékin, il n’eut plus le temps de penser. Il salua les fans qui étaient venues accueillir le groupe et suivit les autres jusque dans un mini bus qui les conduisirent à l’hôtel.

 

Ils s’installèrent très vite et se retrouvèrent plus tard dans une salle de détente qui leur était réservée pour qu’ils prennent connaissance de leur emploi du temps. En attendant, Kyuhyun avait pris possession de la télévision pour pouvoir jouer aux jeux vidéo avec Eunhyuk, et Siwon lisait le journal dans un coin. Heechul quant à lui s’était dirigé vers la fenêtre, contemplant Pékin en hauteur. Il soupira longuement. Ce sentiment amer qu’il avait ressenti à peine sorti de l’avion ne le quittait pas. Il leva une main à son visage et chassa des mouches invisibles avant de reprendre sa contemplation de la ville.

— Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ? demanda Leeteuk qui s’était glissé à côté de lui.

— Je me contente d’être un observateur passif.

— En tout cas tu es bien silencieux.

— Honnêtement, un sentiment étrange me serre la gorge depuis que nous sommes arrivés, dit Heechul en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n’est pourtant pas la première fois que je viens ici, ça me perturbe.

— Serais-tu malade ? intervint Kyuhyun qui venait de mettre sa raclée à Hyukjae.

— Non c’est pas ça.

 

Un téléphone se mit à sonner et Heechul sortit son portable de sa poche.

 **HONGKI**  : Nihao o(^_-)O Amuse-toi bienㅋㅋㅋ(=^0^=) Ramène-moi des trucs ! ( ^_^)/

— Je comprends que dalle à ce que cet enfant peut me dire, sourit Heechul qui pourtant était le maître des émoticônes.

 

Le leader s’absenta durant une poignée de minutes et revint avec un dossier dans les mains. Il fit assembler ses camarades et commença à faire la liste des obligations des Super Junior pendant leur séjour en Chine. Le rendez-vous à ne pas louper était un fanmeeting géant prévu pour le lendemain ainsi qu’une représentation spéciale pour les ELF chinoises. Donghae ne manqua pas de leur faire remarquer qu’ils allaient se faire manger et qu’il ne garantissait pas que tout le monde puisse rentrer sain et sauf à l’hôtel après un tel événement.

— Tu es bien cynique, se plaignit Kyuhyun d’une voie enjouée.

 

Tous regardèrent le maknae d’un air dépité. Leeteuk continua de parcourir les quelques papiers qu’il tenait en vrac dans ses mains.

— Et nous sommes invités à une réception chic, messieurs, ajouta-t-il en lisant une carte comportant un liseré doré. Un gala de charité qui se déroulera ce soir.

— Non ?!! firent les Super Junior à l’unisson.

— Par l’Institut Indépendant des Arts d’Asie.

— Ça c’est une première, commenta Ryeowook. Tu imagines ?

— Super Junior invités d’honneur… rêva Yesung.

— Erreur, ce n’est pas dit que nous serons présents en tant qu’invités d’honneur. C’est juste une invitation groupée.

— Et on a des indications par rapport à ce gala ? demanda Siwon, les sourcils froncés.

— Aucune, répondit le leader en faisant une moue d’incompréhension, tournant et retournant la carte comme s’il s’attendait à voir un mémo. Je suppose qu’on peut y aller.

— Costumes de soirée, murmura Eunhyuk.

— Buffet à volonté, ajouta Sungmin.

— En compagnie du gratin de la ville, finit Shindong.

— Il semblerait que l’idée vous excite, sourit Leeteuk. Révisez vos bonnes manières !

— Commence par toi-même, répliqua l’anchois avec un grand sourire.

— Il faudrait déjà savoir si on a les costumes adéquats à ce genre de soirée, dit Heechul qui ne parvenait pas non plus à cacher son excitation.

 

Les murmures d’anticipation et de joie se firent plus intenses tandis que Leeteuk continuait d’examiner ses papiers. Son regard s’arrêta sur une lettre qui portait le même liseré que la carte.

 _— Au nom du travail fourni par les Super Junior pour promouvoir la culture asiatique dans le monde, et eu égard à votre implication évidente dans la hallyu_ … _le président de l’Institut Indépendant des Arts d’Asie vous invite_ … après ils nous expliquent un peu leurs travaux et le but de cette soirée. On peut faire des dons pour les enfants du tiers-monde.

— Et comme on ne dit pas non aux enfants, n’hésitons plus ! s’exclama Heechul en mimant une valse. Siwon est convaincu maintenant.

 

Le sourire du leader disparut peu à peu au fur et à mesure qu’il terminait la lettre.

— Finalement, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit-il.

 

Kyuhyun fut le premier à s’interloquer de ce revirement soudain.

— Et pourquoi ?

— Qu’est-ce que tu as lu ? demanda Heechul.

— Tu ne veux pas savoir. 

— Puisque je te demande.

— Je t’assure que tu ne veux pas savoir.

 

Vivement, le maknae lui arracha la lettre des mains et commença à lire en tentant d’éviter son hyung qui voulait reprendre la lettre.

— Je ne plaisante pas, menaça le leader. Rends-moi ça.

 

Mais l’expression de Kyuhyun se figea à son tour.

— Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? fit-il d’un air dégoûté.

— Tu as fini ton cirque ? se moqua Donghae en lui prenant à son tour la lettre.

— Non ! s’exclama le maknae qui n’eut pas le temps de se mettre hors de portée.

— Tout compte fait ça ne me dit plus d’y aller, murmura le deuxième voleur de lettre en rangeant l’objet du délit dans sa poche.

— Tu déconnes ? coupa Eunhyuk.

— Qu’est-ce que vous nous cachez ? demanda Shindong en fixant longuement Leeteuk.

— Rien d’intéressant, mais trois avis négatifs devraient vous suffire. On n’ira pas un point c’est tout.

— Moi je veux savoir, reprit Heechul soutenant à son tour le regard de Teukie. Park Jungsu qu’est-ce que tu me caches ?

 

Tous se mirent à courir après Donghae qui avait toujours la lettre. C’en était presque devenu un amusement pour les Super Junior, cependant Leeteuk n’avait pas envie de rire. Il essayait vainement de calmer ses membres, et pour une fois il aimerait avoir un peu plus d’autorité sur eux. La lettre finit entre les mains de Siwon qui comprit aussitôt pourquoi il fallait la cacher et il adressa solennellement un conseil à Heechul comme quoi le jeu devait cesser. Ce fut Ryeowook qui arracha la lettre des mains de Siwon et Heechul lui sauta dessus, plaquant le pauvre Wookie à plat ventre contre le sol et complètement immobilisé par le reste de la troupe qui suivit aussitôt. La lettre échappa des mains de l’ultime voleur et se posa dépliée et un peu abimée sous le nez d’Heechul qui en profita pour prendre connaissance de ce qu’on lui cachait.

 

La lettre évoquait en effet les diverses activités de l’Institut organisateur du gala de charité, et finissait sur un éloge sur l’invité d’honneur de la soirée, un artiste chinois du nom de Hangeng.

— Hangeng sera là ? s’exclama Eunhyuk avec un grand sourire. Si ce n’est que ça je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous en faites toute une montagne !

— Si ce n’était que ça, marmonna Leeteuk.

 _— Accompagné de sa fiancée_ , lut Heechul.

 

Il avait prononcé ces mots tout bas, mais le silence environnant avait amplifié sa voix d’une manière qui surprit tout le monde. La scène semblait s’être immobilisée pendant de longues secondes, les Super Junior affalés les uns sur les autres, avec Ryeowook qui devait supporter le poids de tout le monde. Ils s’entraidèrent pour se relever et tous regardaient Heechul comme s’il allait faire quelque chose d’inquiétant. Mais ce-dernier ce contenta de rendre la lettre à Leeteuk, le visage fermé, ne sachant pas lui-même comment réagir à cette nouvelle. Il regarda ensuite tour à tour chacun de ses camarades, conscient de leur inquiétude.

— Ça va, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Après tout on ne s’est rien promis.

— Tu es sûr ? demanda Siwon.

— Oui, mais du coup, comme il est l’invité d’honneur, nous ne pouvons pas participer à ce gala c’est évident.

— C’est évident, répéta Leeteuk.

— Mais à quoi ils pensaient en nous invitant ? continua-t-il en se forçant à se mettre en colère contre l’expéditeur de la lettre. Ce n’est pas bien compliqué de se renseigner sur ses invités et de constater qu’il y a un petit litige entre certains d’entre eux.

 

Siwon s’approcha de lui et lui mit la main sur l’épaule.

— Ça va aller.

— D’où tu me dis que ça va aller ? répliqua Heechul avec un petit rire. Je ne suis pas malade, je ne suis pas désespéré, et vous devriez tous être en colère contre ces organisateurs qui nous mettent dans une situation difficile. Refuser un gala de charité, nous voilà bien malins…

— Heechul, murmura Siwon.

— Quand j’aurai besoin d’épaules pour pleurer je te ferai signe.

— Hyung, c’est déjà le cas, dit Sungmin faiblement.

 

Heechul tourna la tête vers un miroir accroché au mur de la salle de détente. Il ne les avait pas senties, les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. C’était donc ça, cette boule qui lui serrait la gorge depuis qu’il s’était relevé. Siwon le serra contre lui avec chaleur.

— Ça va aller, tu as le droit d’être triste.

— Non, je suis pathétique. Ça ne devrait pas me toucher.

— Est-ce qu’un pot de glace au chocolat devant un film mièvre te consolerait ? demanda Kyuhyun en prenant son téléphone, prêt à passer commande, tandis que les autres reprirent leurs activités pour laisser plus d’intimité à leur hyung.

— Un peu, répondit Heechul d’une petite voix, un léger sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

— Cendrillon ! s’exclama Leeteuk dans un sursaut.

— Ne t’excite pas comme ça, on regardera Cendrillon si ça te fait plaisir, se moqua Shindong.

— Je veux dire, finalement, on ira à ce gala. Après tout, un gala de charité pour les enfants, on ne peut pas décliner une telle invitation. Et ça nous permettra de revoir Hangeng.

— Tu sais, ça ne me dit pas trop, dit Heechul. J’ai envie de le revoir mais mon esprit est encore un peu confus…

— Ce soir, tu seras Cendrillon, continua Leeteuk avec le regard pétillant. Montre à notre ami que tu vaux plus que toutes les plus jolies chinoises susceptibles de l’épouser.

— Teukie Teukie, fit Yesung en lui posant la main sur le front. Tu te sens bien ?

— Je n’ai pas très envie de me travestir.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? fit le leader, les mains sur les hanches. Qu’est-ce que tu attends de lui ?

— Rien, murmura Heechul en détournant le regard.

— Ça se voit que tu es touché. Tu ne veux donc pas te battre pour le garder et ce malgré les difficultés ? ça c’est quelque chose qui te ressemble plus plutôt que de te voir te lamenter dans un coin.

— Je me lamente si je veux, répliqua-t-il en haussa la voix. Je n’allais pas prendre la nouvelle avec le sourire !

— Non mais si tu ne fais rien et que tu en souffres, il ne faudra t’en prendre qu’à toi-même !

 

Les Super Junior regardèrent leurs hyungs en silence, de plus en plus inquiets de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Heechul et Leeteuk se jaugèrent en silence de longues secondes avant de reprendre le débat.

— Et selon toi, je dois me battre en enfilant une robe ?

— Tu me fais confiance ? Et ne fais pas genre de réfléchir longtemps avant de répondre, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

— Je te fais confiance.

— Bien, sourit le leader. Super Junior, à nous de jouer ! Maintenant vous allez écouter mes directives.

 

Le groupe se dispersa rapidement dans les quartiers alentours, suivant à la lettre les recommandations de Leeteuk. Ils devaient faire quelques achats pour se préparer au gala qui se déroulait le soir même. Ils se retrouvèrent en fin d’après-midi à l’hôtel, prêts à procéder à la métamorphose d’Heechul. On commença l’expérience avec la coiffure, à l’aide d’une perruque noire par-dessus ses cheveux coupés courts. Aidés de leur coiffeur et de leur maquilleuse, les Super Junior tentaient de rendre leur hyung presque méconnaissable. L’intéressé se laissait faire, non pas sans inquiétude. On lui présenta également une paire de chaussures blanches serties de faux diamants de couleur bleu ciel. Il ne savait pas comment il allait s’en sortir, toute une soirée avec ces escarpins, tout en portant une robe. Les autres contemplaient sa transformation avec approbation car lui ne voyait rien. Certains étaient même béats d’admiration, ce qui rendait Heechul de plus en plus curieux de voir le résultat. Quand le maquillage et la coiffure furent terminés, il put enfin voir la robe. Longue, bleue pâle aux motifs argentés, elle semblait tout juste sortie d’un conte de fées. Heechul regarda Leeteuk bouche bée alors que ce-dernier contemplait la robe, satisfait.

— Elle te plait ? demanda-t-il.

— Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?

— Je n’ai pas à te révéler tous mes secrets. Mets-la, normalement elle est taillée de telle manière qu’on ne verra pas ton absence de seins.

— Ça ne me dit pas trop…

— Je t’interdis de refuser, coupa Leeteuk. Tu es Cendrillon, et moi ta marraine la bonne fée.

— Le fait que Teukie insiste tellement pour que Heechul hyung mette cette robe, ça rend pas la chose vachement perverse ? demanda Kyuhyun tout bas à Sungmin.

— C’est aussi mon impression.

— Heechul, intervint Yesung, tu ne vas pas chipoter des heures. Il faut que tu sois prêt quand la soirée commencera.

— J’échange tes chaussures contre mes escarpins et tu vas moins rire, répliqua Chullie.

— Tu en as déjà porté, sourit Hyukjae.

— Pas dans une soirée aussi importante où je dois réellement passer pour une femme et où il y a un tel enjeu d’un point de vue personnel.

 

Il y eut un silence confus.

— On le sait, dit Leeteuk. C’est pour ça qu’on se plie en quatre pour toi.

 

Heechul se résolut à mettre la robe et à finir de se préparer. Pendant ce temps on désigna qui du groupe irait à la soirée au nom des Super Junior. Selon Leeteuk tout le monde ne pouvait pas y aller car si on voyait tout le groupe excepté Heechul, ça pourrait paraître louche. Il désigna lui-même et Siwon comme étant les premiers sur la liste, considérant que si les choses tournaient mal ils étaient les plus fiables. Eunhyuk souhaitait vraiment revoir Hangeng alors il serait de la partie, ainsi que Shindong, Kyuhyun et Ryeowook.

— Vous nous raconterez ? demanda Sungmin un peu tristement.

— Je te ferai un résumé complet, assura Kyunie avec un grand sourire.

 

Ils se préparèrent à leur tour et le premier prêt fut Siwon qui alla aussitôt voir comment allait Heechul qui était dans sa chambre. Ce-dernier était assis dans un fauteuil, près de la fenêtre, l’air songeur et à peine reconnaissable. Siwon s’immobilisa, se demandant furtivement qui était cette jeune femme qui semblait bien triste. Il s’approcha en silence. Heechul tenait un masque, ou plutôt un loup de couleur blanche. Il soupira longuement et se tourna vers Siwon.

— Teukie m’a dit de porter ça. Selon lui Hangeng pourrait très bien me reconnaître du premier coup d’œil.

— Ce n’est pas impossible en effet.

— Tu crois que c’est une bonne idée d’y aller ?

— Je ne sais pas si je suis bien placé pour te dire ce que tu dois faire, répondit Siwon en s’agenouillant devant lui pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Mais en aucun cas il faut te forcer si tu ne veux pas. La question est de savoir ce que tu veux.

— Je veux le voir, fit Heechul, et éclairer certains points. Mais je ne sais pas si c’est bien malin de se faire passer pour quelqu’un qu’on n’est pas pour pouvoir lui parler.

— C’est une idée de Leeteuk. Va comprendre.

— Après tout, je suis assez fou pour relever le défi.

— Ça, ça te ressemble mieux !

— Alors allons-y.

— Tout le monde est prêt, dit Leeteuk en entrant dans la chambre. C’est l’heure d’y aller.

 

Heechul se leva en soupirant. Il se tenait devant Leeteuk, un peu angoissé. Le leader lui sourit et lui tendit un collier serre-cou bleu.

— Tiens, ajouta-t-il. Cela cachera ta pomme d’Adam.

— C’est vrai qu’il faut en prévoir des choses pour paraître crédible, murmura Chullie.

— Même sans ça tu es plus que crédible, assura Teukie.

 

Le gala avait lieu dans un grand hall scintillant de mille feux. On avait tenté de reproduire un palais de glace et d’argent, avec des miroirs et des lustres de diamant. Les invités arrivaient au compte-goutte, tous bien parés pour une soirée chic sans pour autant oublier qu’il s’agissait d’une récolte de fonds pour une bonne œuvre, certains étaient légèrement masqués, d’autres non, en accord avec le thème féérique de la soirée. L’organisateur de l’évènement, du nom de Chung, accueillait chacun de ses hôtes avec chaleur et il fut particulièrement enjoué lorsque Hangeng arriva, accompagné d’une jeune femme radieuse, habillée d’une robe rouge et près du corps. Les deux hommes se saluèrent et discutèrent brièvement, et Hangeng fut présenté à diverses personnalités. On loua la beauté et la simplicité de sa cavalière.

— J’espère que votre fiancée appréciera la soirée.

— Justement à propos de ça, j’aimerai que l’on éclaircisse certains points, répondit Hangeng, mal à l’aise.

 

Le président de l’Institut Indépendant des Arts d’Asie l’interrompit, apercevant d’autres invités, six jeunes hommes visiblement très intimidés par l’ambiance.

\- Ah ils sont là ! dit-il avec joie tandis qu’on menait le groupe vers lui.

 

Hangeng se retourna et reconnut aussitôt ses anciens camarades. Il ne s’attendait pas à les voir et ne savait pas comment réagir. Mais ce fut instinctivement qu’il accepta l’accolade de Siwon, sincèrement heureux de le revoir.

— Ravi de voir que tu te portes bien, dit Siwon en chinois.

— J’allais dire la même chose.

 

Il fit l’accolade aux autres Super Junior comme s’ils s’étaient quittés la veille. Il pensait que les retrouver les mettrait mal à l’aise mais au final les liens fraternels avaient pris le dessus. Eux-mêmes semblaient surpris par leur propre facilité à pouvoir discuter facilement comme si rien ne s’était passé. Eunhyuk se risqua même à plaisanter un peu avec lui. Hangeng demanda des nouvelles de tous les absents et le ton de sa voix ne changea pas quand il évoqua Heechul. Il semblait juste un peu déçu qu’il ne fasse pas partie de ceux qui étaient venus.

— Sinon, fit Eunhyuk en regardant la cavalière d’Hangeng qu’il avait vaguement présenté sous le nom de Lin. Fiancé hein ? Je crois que nous devrions te féliciter.

— Ah oui ça… soupira Hangeng. Le président Chung n’écoute pas. A propos de cette histoire de fiançailles, ce n’est pas ce que vous croyez.

— Comment ça ? fit Leeteuk.

— Je vous expliquerai.

 

Il dut retourner auprès de sa cavalière, le président Chung étant venu le chercher pour lui faire rencontrer d’autres personnalités. La soirée reprit son cours, Hangeng passant une partie de son temps auprès de sa cavalière, jetant des regards complices à ses camarades. Ces-derniers ne se sentaient pas trop à l’aise dans un tel endroit mais profitaient du buffet allègrement. Ils se rendirent compte soudainement que beaucoup d’invités s’étaient tournés vers l’entrée, l’air abasourdi. Dans son déguisement de princesse, Heechul venait d’entrer dans la grande salle d’un pas hésitant, vérifiant furtivement que le masque allait bien tenir sur son nez durant toute la soirée.

— Tu sais hyung, dit Kyuhyun à Leeteuk, je ne sais pas d’où t’es venu cette idée, mais Heechul est sûrement l’une des plus belles femmes au monde.

— C’est parce que je le sais que j’ai voulu qu’il vienne habillé comme ça, sourit le leader en regardant de loin son ami faire ses premiers pas au milieu d’une foule d’invités inconnus.

— Il y a juste un problème, fit Ryeowook.

— De quel ordre ?

— Heechul ne parle pas chinois.

 

Ils virent le président Chung s’approcher de la nouvelle venue, s’inclinant respectueusement et vantant la beauté de celle-ci avec un enthousiasme non feint. Heechul répondait avec grâce, sans forcément comprendre tout ce qui se disait autour de lui. Ils comprirent que la jeune femme inconnue n’était pas chinoise et parlait très peu. Eunhyuk soupira longuement et se tourna vers le buffet.

— Je stresse à mort là.

— Tout se passe bien, fit Leeteuk en buvant une gorgée de champagne.

 

Intrigué par la jeune femme qui disait s’appeler Kim, le président Chung la présenta à ses invités. Pendant ce temps, les musiciens annoncèrent le début du bal et les couples se formèrent peu à peu pour danser au milieu de la grande salle.

— Vous dansez ? demanda Chung. Ah ! Hangeng, vous parlez coréen, n’est-ce pas ? Laissez-moi vous présenter mademoiselle Kim.

— Enchanté, dit Hangeng en souriant.

— Moi de même, répondit Heechul en s’inclinant gracieusement.

 

Hangeng resta immobile de longues secondes sans comprendre pourquoi.

— Et si vous alliez danser tous les deux ? Deux beaux jeunes gens comme vous sur la piste ce sera agréable à voir.

— Si vous me le permettez, fit Hangeng.

 

Heechul hocha la tête, jetant furtivement un regard vers Lim qui semblait avoir perdu son air radieux. Il se sentit presque désolé pour elle si le but de cette mascarade n’était pas de pouvoir se rapprocher d’Hangeng. Il prit alors la main que son ami lui tendait et ils allèrent au centre de la piste.

— Trinquons ! fit Leeteuk à Shindong. A notre victoire !

— Ne vends pas la peau de l’ours avant de l’avoir tué, dit son camarade qui ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de sourire.

 

Hangeng tenait Heechul par la taille, prêt à entamer une valse. Que faire ? L’esprit d’Heechul était embrouillé. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il était là. Hangeng était contre lui, lui qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps, et il ne se doutait pas de son identité. Danser la valse lui vint naturellement, se laissant emporter par les pas de son cavalier.

— Je serais quand même curieux d’en apprendre plus sur vous, dit Hangeng, intrigué. On se connait ?

— Et si je vous disais que je ne peux pas vous le dire ? murmura Kim.

— Je serais encore plus curieux.

— Prenez votre mal en patience, les révélations se feront sûrement plus tôt que vous ne le croyez.

— J’ai l’impression de vous connaître.

 

La gorge d’Heechul se noua. Il baissa les yeux, sentant que son regard pouvait le trahir. Hangeng de son côté continuait à se demander comment cette personne pouvait lui être si familière. Au loin, les Super Junior les regardaient danser, anxieux. Leeteuk prit un deuxième verre de champagne aussitôt reprit par Shindong.

— Ça va le faire, dit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour ses camarades. Ils sont mignons tous les deux.

— Pourquoi vous m’avez laissé faire ? fit Teukie. Plus je vois ça plus je me dis que l’idée était stupide.

— Tais-toi, Marraine la Fée, coupa Kyuhyun, il n’y a pas de raison pour que ça se passe mal.

— Combien de temps pensez-vous qu’il va falloir à Hangeng pour reconnaître Heechul ?

 

Il y avait bien une question qui brûlait sur les lèvres d’Heechul mais il avait peur d’être découvert. Il jeta un regard furtif à Lim qui semblait vexée de ne pas être le centre d’intérêt d’Hangeng. Etait-elle vraiment sa fiancée ? Allaient-ils vraiment se marier ? Que ressentait-il réellement pour elle ?

— Ça ne vous dérange pas de délaisser votre fiancée ? demanda Heechul, content d’avoir trouvé un subterfuge à ses propres interrogations.

 

Hangeng regarda Lim et soupira. Il semblait un peu gêné.

— Je suis désolé si le message du Président Chung a pu laisser croire aux invités que j’étais fiancé. Le fait est que c’est faux. Lim est une amie actrice, juste une amie.

 

Surpris, Heechul plongea son regard dans celui d’Hangeng, se sentant soulagé. Ses sentiments parurent si forts que son cavalier le comprit aussitôt. Cela ne lui prit pas plus d’une seconde avant de comprendre ce qui le perturbait tant. Ils cessèrent de danser et Hangeng retira le masque du nez d’Heechul, ce qui eut l’effet d’une douche froide sur ce-dernier. Les Super Junior observaient la scène, mortifiés.

— Mais attends, murmura Eunhyuk. On voulait qu’il en ressorte quoi de cette comédie au fait ? 

 

Hangeng ne dit rien, mais il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Heechul avait eu recours à cette mascarade.

— Ça t’a blessé à ce point ? demanda-t-il. Heechul…

 

Diverses émotions transparaissaient sur le visage d’Heechul. Il avait envie de rire mais cette question le blessait encore plus qu’il ne voulait l’avouer. Avant qu’il ne puisse répondre, Hangeng resserra ses bras autour de sa taille pour le coller contre lui, oubliant toute l’assistance qui les entourait et qui les regardait avec stupéfaction. Affolé, Heechul repoussa vivement l’étreinte du jeune homme et, l’esprit totalement blanc, il se précipita vers la sortie. Il n’avait plus envie de jouer un tel cinéma. Il n’aurait jamais dû venir. Descendant en trombe les escaliers extérieurs du grand hall, il vit un taxi près de là. Dans la précipitation, il ne faisait pas attention où il marchait. Il se sentit tomber mais se rattrapa au dernier moment, laissant une chaussure sur la marche qui l’avait trahi. Il allait la récupérer quand il vit Hangeng se précipiter vers lui. Alors Heechul reprit sa course, tandis que la chaussure se retrouva dans la main d’Hangeng. Il arriva au taxi, prêt à monter, mais il sentit une main se resserrer sur son bras et le tirer vers l’arrière. La tête d’Heechul se cogna contre le torse de quelqu’un qui ne voulait visiblement pas le lâcher.

— On ne s’était rien promis, dit Heechul d’une voix étouffée, comme si cette formule, qu’il s’était répété plus tôt, pouvait expliquer chacun de ses gestes.

— Je sais, mais je suis désolée qu’une telle erreur ait pris cette ampleur, répondit Hangeng.

— On nous regarde.

— Je m’en fiche. Je te tiens, je te garde.

 

Hangeng ouvrit la porte du taxi et ils s’engouffrèrent tous les deux avant qu’on ne vienne leur demander des explications.

— Je ne sais pas si tu voulais en arriver jusque là, commenta Eunhyuk en regardant son leader. Mais maintenant Heechul est en fuite.

— Des amants en fugue, rajouta Kyuhyun.

— Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? On rentre ? demanda Siwon.

— C’est même pas drôle, râla Leeteuk. On ne verra pas le meilleur.

 

Hangeng indiqua une direction au conducteur tandis qu’Heechul regardait la ville défiler par la vitre. Il ne savait pas trop s’il devait être heureux ou en colère, car il pouvait bien considérer que c’était un enlèvement. Il avait bien envie de faire culpabiliser son ami chinois sur ce sujet. Il allait pouvoir se venger quand Hangeng lui prit un pied, celui qui avait perdu sa chaussure. Il posa sa jambe sur ses genoux et examina consciencieusement la cheville.

— Tu vas bien ? Tu ne t’es pas blessé ?

— Non ça va, répondit Heechul dont les joues commençaient à virer au rouge.

 

Hangeng lui sourit et lui remit la chaussure.

— Tu es plutôt joli maquillé comme ça, mais je te préfère au naturel.

— C’était pour…

 

Mais n’importe quelle raison invoquée pour expliquer un tel accoutrement était désormais ridicule à ses yeux.

— Je dois t’avouer que quand j’ai vu les autres à la soirée, même si j’étais heureux de pouvoir les revoir, au fond j’étais un peu déçu que tu ne sois pas avec eux.

— C’est parce que…

— Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir Heechul, ajouta-t-il sincèrement. Même si j’aurais voulu éviter de te blesser.

— C’est bon, tu as éclairci la situation, répondit Heechul. Et puis, je ne devrais pas être autant touché par tes éventuelles fiançailles.

— Non, je suis quand même satisfait de voir que ça te touche. Parce que si ce genre de chose ne t’atteint pas, comment je saurais si tu éprouves encore quelque chose pour moi ?

 

Heechul retira sa jambe des genoux d’Hangeng, mal à l’aise.

— Qui te dit que j’éprouve quelque chose pour toi ?

 

Heechul n’avait pas l’air d’être conscient qu’il était incapable de lui cacher ses sentiments. Le sourire d’Hangeng s’élargit et il le serra dans ses bras en l’embrassant tendrement. Un feu d’artifice se déclencha dans la poitrine d’Heechul qui répondit à son baiser, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux d’ébènes.

 

Ils arrivèrent dans un quartier plutôt tranquille, à l’écart de toutes les agitations nocturnes. Hangeng aida Heechul à sortir du taxi, incommodé par sa robe. Il se rendit compte quelques instants plus tard qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés devant un petit hôtel. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Hangeng qui semblait sûr de lui.

— Tu veux rentrer à ton hôtel dans cette tenue en ma compagnie ?

— La belle excuse. Je suis bien parti de _mon_ hôtel dans cette tenue. Pour ce qui est de ta compagnie je peux bien partir seul en taxi, répondit Heechul en haussant les épaules.

— Tu es d’un romantisme épatant.

 

Hangeng lui prit la main et le mena à l’intérieur pour qu’ils puissent prendre une chambre. A peine installés, le chinois repartit voir s’il pouvait se procurer des vêtements masculins et un peu de nourriture pour dîner. Heechul resta donc seul un bon moment dans cette chambre et il en profita pour se démaquiller, jeter ses escarpins à l’autre bout de la pièce et se débarrasser de cette perruque devenue lourde. Hangeng ne tarda pas à revenir les bras chargés. Et maintenant qu’allaient-ils faire ? Heechul n’avait pas cessé de se poser la question depuis qu’ils avaient quitté la soirée précipitamment.

— Tu vois tu es mieux au naturel, sourit Hangeng.

— Ça jure un peu avec le reste du costume.

— Tu n’as qu’à l’enlever.

— Te fous pas de moi, rougit Heechul.

— Quoi ? Ce n’est pas la première fois que je te verrai en sous-vêtements.

— Dans le contexte c’est gênant.

— Il y avait l’option « pudeur » dans ta panoplie ? se moqua-t-il en lui tendant une boite de nouilles instantanées. J’espère qu’il y avait aussi l’option « manger comme une princesse » sinon tu vas tâcher ta jolie robe.

— Ne te moque pas, je n’ai pas inventé le concept, répliqua le coréen en faisait quand même attention à ne pas te salir.

— Ça te ressemble bien.

— Pour jouer oui, mais seul Leeteuk peut avoir des idées aussi tordues quand ça n’engage pas sa vie. Et en y réfléchissant c’est l’idée la plus stupide qu’il ait eu dont j’ai eu l’audace d’accepter.

— Moi ça me plait, dit simplement Hangeng. Tu es plein de surprises.

— J’étais plus joli que n’importe quelle fille présente à cette réception ?

— Largement.

— Bien ! s’exclama Heechul avec une once de fierté. C’était le but !

 

« Et maintenant ? » pensa Heechul. Après le baiser qu’ils avaient échangé dans le taxi, il se demanda ce que Hangeng avait prévu. Il espérait secrètement qu’ils n’en restèrent pas là mais ce n’était pas simple de se laisser aller. Il sursauta tout de même quand Hangeng lui prit la main.

— Je suppose qu’on doit se dire bonne nuit, dit Heechul à toute vitesse.

— Babo…

— En théorie le prince doit laisser Cendrillon partir une fois qu’elle a perdu sa pantoufle.

— En théorie je ne suis pas un prince, et on n’est pas dans un conte, murmura Hangeng en le serrant contre lui.

 

Il l’embrassa à nouveau et Heechul en était pleinement satisfait. Il parcourut de ses mains le torse d’Hangeng, lui faisant tomber la veste, retirant le nœud-papillon et lui déboutonnant la chemise. Surpris par tant d’initiatives, Hangeng rompit le baiser et interrogea son ami du regard.

— Puisque tu n’es pas un prince, je ne suis pas Cendrillon. Je ne vais pas te laisser tout faire, expliqua Heechul avec un grand sourire.

— Ça me plait, répondit Hangeng en défaisant soigneusement les lacets de la robe d’Heechul qui étaient dans son dos.

— Tu veux faire le concours de celui qui déshabille l’autre en premier ?

— J’ai gagné d’avance.

— Ne me sous-estime pas, moi, mon habileté à faire disparaître tes vêtements et les attaches de ma robe. Au fait, ajouta-t-il en repoussant la main d’Hangeng qui se baladait sous son jupon. C’est réellement ma première fois avec un homme, tâche d’être gentil.

— Est-ce que je suis du genre méchant ? fit le chinois faussement indigné.

— Ça te ressemblerait bien.

 

Hangeng lui embrassa le cou pour le taquiner et en réaction sa fausse Cendrillon lui dégrafa le pantalon avec une rapidité étonnante. Le chinois le prit par la taille et le fit assoir à califourchon sur ses jambes. Il ne se lassait pas de faire parcourir ses mains sur le corps d’Heechul. La robe commença à glisser de ses épaules et Hangeng commença à déposer ses lèvres sur sa gorge, le creux de son épaule et son torse, traçant un chemin de feu qui fit rougir les joues d’Heechul qui lui enfonça ses doigts dans sa chevelure. La chemise d’Hangeng se retrouva sur le sol, tout comme la robe bleue, et les deux jeunes hommes continuaient à se découvrir.

— J’ai gagné, murmura Hangeng en le soulevant et en lui faisant glisser son boxer jusqu’aux pieds.

— Mince alors, répondit Heechul en l’allongeant sur le lit et en l’embrassant fougueusement.

— Quel est mon prix ? demanda le chinois.

 

C’était comme s’il l’avait fait exprès.

— Tu m’as gagné moi, dit-il à son oreille. 

 

Hangeng le fit basculer sous lui, reprenant ses baisers et ses caresses. Ils en oublièrent tous les mois qu’ils avaient passé l’un sans l’autre ainsi que le manque causé par la séparation. Ils en oublièrent les larmes et les pulsions soudaines qui leur avaient donné envie de tout quitter pour se retrouver loin des regards sans pour autant jamais le faire. Cette séparation avait avoir accru l’attirance qu’ils éprouvaient l’un envers l’autre. Le corps d’Heechul était totalement à la disposition d’Hangeng. Entrelaçant avec tendresse ses doigts dans les cheveux d’ébène de son ami, Heechul se laissait faire, appréciant chacune de ses marques d’affection.

 

_Peau contre peau_

_Baisers échangés_

_Fusion_

 

            Les lèvres d’Hangeng parcouraient lentement son corps, descendant vers le nombril. Heechul se cambra, soupirant de plus en plus fort. Le contact de ses mains sur sa peau lui faisait perdre tout contrôle, d’autant plus qu’il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où on l’avait touché comme ça. Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise quand Hangeng commença à le caresser entre les jambes. Ses baisers remontèrent jusqu’au creux de l’épaule d’Heechul qui s’agrippa aussitôt à son cou.

— Wo ai ni, parvint-il à dire.

           

Il ne saurait dire si c’était la signification de ces paroles ou bien le fait qu’Heechul lui avait parlé en chinois, mais Hangeng était profondément touché. Il s’empara alors de ses lèvres avec passion, lui faisant comprendre qu’il avait compris ses mots et qu’il les partageait. La douce torture des caresses s’acheva et Heechul entreprit de répondre à ce qu’il lui avait donné de la même façon. Descendant très vite vers le bas-ventre, il libéra Hangeng de son pantalon et lui embrassa le membre tendu avant de le mettre entièrement dans la bouche. Hangeng le laissait faire, passant machinalement ses doigts dans les mèches de jais d’Heechul. Les va-et-vient s’accélérant peu à peu, les soupirs d’Hangeng s’intensifièrent également, et avant d’atteindre le point de non-retour, Heechul arrêta tout, prêt à passer à l’étape suivante. A califourchon sur les cuisses de son amant, il lui accorda quelques caresses innocentes quand il fit lentement glisser ses mains sur son dos et lui tenir fermement les hanches.

           

Doucement, Heechul se positionna sur son bas-ventre, descendant lentement le bassin et retenant sa respiration pour contrôler la douleur. Tout son corps se mit à trembler et il resta immobile pendant de longues secondes, le regard planté dans celui d’Hangeng qui passa tendrement ses doigts sur le visage d’Heechul comme s’il voulait redessiner ses traits fins. Il commença enfin à bouger et la douleur disparut, laissant place à une exaltation des sentiments et des sensations. Son corps se tendit, les mains crispées que les bras d’Hangeng, et il laissa échapper quelques cris au fur et à mesure que leurs mouvements s’accentuèrent. Soudainement, Hangeng le prit par les épaules et le fit basculer en arrière, prenant ainsi les initiatives. Il entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux d’Heechul et se laissa porter par la violence de ses sentiments.

 

Sûrement que l’on n’aurait jamais pu imaginer une telle passion de la part du prince de Cendrillon mais en l’occurrence nous n’étions pas dans un contre de fée et dans notre histoire Cendrillon était un homme. Heechul, et encore moins sa Marraine la Fée Teukie, n’aurais jamais pu imaginer que la soirée terminerait de cette façon, mais il en était tout de même heureux ; son cœur troublé depuis qu’il était arrivé en Chine était à présent apaisé. Il ne voulait pas quitter les bras d’Hangeng, il ne voulait pas que le soleil se lève, il ne voulait pas songer à une nouvelle séparation, une nouvelle déchirure. Mais il était maintenant sûr des sentiments d’Hangeng, alors peut-être supportera-t-il mieux le manque inévitable que la séparation allait créer. Ils finirent par se laisser gagner par le sommeil dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

 

_Etreinte nocturne_

_Le temps suspendu sous les étoiles_

_Lune jalouse_

 

            Le réveil fut à la fois doux et cruel. Ils s’embrassèrent tendrement, profitant de quelques instants sous les draps. Ils ne dirent mot, même quand Hangeng se leva pour prendre une douche en premier. Heechul ne voulait pas laisser son esprit s’égarer dans la crainte de la séparation, alors il commença à replier sa robe, la ranger dans un des sacs qu’Hangeng avait ramené la veille. Il sortit les vêtements qu’il lui avait acheté à la va-vite et les examina pour la forme. Ils étaient simples et convenables, cela lui suffisait. La perruque fut rangée à son tour, ainsi que les escarpins. Il ne perdit pas de temps quand ce fut son tour de passer dans la salle de bain parce qu’il voulait profiter un maximum du peu de temps qui lui restait auprès d’Hangeng. Il ne savait pas quand ils pourraient se retrouver à nouveau, tout en sachant qu’il allait devoir faire son service militaire. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte, prêts à partir. Hangeng venait de raccrocher son téléphone et il devait à tout prix retrouver son manager. Cela rappela à Heechul qu’il devait absolument appeler Leeteuk et qu’il n’avait pas son téléphone sur lui. Il emprunta celui de son amant et dû accepter tous les reproches que lui fit le leader de l’autre côté du combiné.

           

« Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point nous étions inquiets ! » fut la seule phrase qu’Hangeng put entendre.

— Il semble que nous soyons obligés de rentrer immédiatement retrouver nos proches respectifs, murmura Heechul après avoir rendu le téléphone à Hangeng.

— Faut croire.

 

La gorge serrée, Heechul n’osait plus le regarder. Il se demandait même si toute la soirée ne fut pas un de ses rêves. Hangeng lui releva le visage et lui arrangea une mèche rebelle.

— Ne pleure pas, dit-il.

— Je ne pleure pas, répliqua Heechul en souriant.

— Je t’aime.

 

Il accompagna ses mots par un baiser. Heechul sortit de son sac une des deux chaussures qu’il avait portées pendant la réception.

— Garde-la, dit-il seulement.

— Pourquoi ? fit Hangeng dans un petit rire.

— Parce que le prince garde la pantoufle de Cendrillon après le bal et il ne la lui rend que quand il la retrouve pour l’épouser, répondit Heechul sérieusement.

 

Le sourire d’Hangeng s’effaça, comprenant le sens caché derrière ce geste symbolique.

— D’accord. Je te la rendrai quand nous nous retrouveront.

 

Ils s’enlacèrent pour se dire au revoir puisqu’il leur était devenu difficile de parler. Le taxi d’Hangeng était arrivé, et il dut partir. Heechul avait fait le choix de ne pas l’accompagner à l’extérieur. En y réfléchissant, la soirée fut idyllique, il ne voulait pas la gâcher en laissant la tristesse l’envahir.

 

Quand il fut certain qu’Hangeng soit parti, il prit un taxi pour l’hôtel des Super Junior où ses amis l’attendaient. Comme si de rien n’était il traversa le hall d’entrée, le sac rempli des souvenirs de la veille. Une fois arrivé aux étages qui avaient été réservés au groupe, il tenta d’aller discrètement dans sa chambre mais Leeteuk l’attendait de pied ferme dans la salle de séjour, et il n’était pas le seul. Ils formèrent presque un cercle autour de lui et il les regarda un à un avec une certaine appréhension.

— Que tu quittes la réception aussi rapidement passe encore, fit le leader, mais…

— Tu ne vas pas me répéter ce que tu m’as dit au téléphone ? coupa Heechul.

— Alors ? interrogea Eunhyuk à voix basse. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

— Excellente ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire avant de se rendre dans sa chambre faisant fi d’éventuels commentaires.

 

Avant qu’il ne ferme la porte, il se retourna et vit que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui.

— Je vais bien. Ce n’était pas sa fiancée et j’ai la certitude qu’il ne pense qu’à moi. Le monde ne le saura jamais sûrement mais Hangeng est toujours à moi.

 

Et il referma la porte derrière lui.

— Et maintenant ? fit Donghae à Leeteuk.

— Maintenant nous avons un planning à respecter, soupira-t-il en hochant la tête.

— On n’a même pas pu profiter d’Hangeng, marmonna Shindong.


End file.
